A conventionally known connector is formed by integrating a terminal with a mold housing made of insulating resin, attaching the terminal and the housing thus integrated to a cylindrical conductive shell, and attaching a box-shaped outer housing made of resin.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration where a plurality of terminals are fixed to be integrated with an insulating main body (mold housing), the insulating main body and the terminals thus integrated are attached to a metal shell that is a substantially cylindrical conductive shell, and an insulating shell that is an outer housing is attached to be on an outer side. In Patent Document 1, the insulating main body, insert molded with the terminals, the metal shell, and the insulating shell are separately formed as independent elements.
A configuration including a large number of independent elements separately formed results in an excessively large end product because each of the elements requires to be held by a holding portion with a clearance for insertion. Furthermore, the independent elements are not stably positioned.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-143378